


His Heart, Every Day

by cerisemoon



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, M/M, Unrequited Love, also gay, everyone is the sad, except laurent, gerome knows whats up, inigo is sad, owain is sad too, that lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisemoon/pseuds/cerisemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inigo's heart causes him nothing but pain, and as it turns blue, he begins anew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Heart, Every Day

**Author's Note:**

> someone stop ro please she's gonna drown herself in jeroazu
> 
> this isn't even good we typed this up in like an hour at 4am
> 
> blame ro for everything
> 
> this is literally like the second worst thing we've ever written so heads up

Inigo had many problems, but honestly, the one that was causing him the most trouble was his kind heart.

The heart that was not actually worn on his sleeve, but hidden within him, for he feared if anyone took a glimpse of how he truly felt, they'd recoil in horror.

The heart that held sadness and anger that he'd never show to his comrades.

The heart that made him so vulnerable to love.

The heart that loved, and the heart that lost.

This same heart caused him more pain than he could even fathom.

Every day he would bury his sadness inside, and smile for others. Every day he would hate, and everyday he would love, and that too, he would bury. For his hatred was born from love, and the pain it caused.

Every day he would flirt and make merry, be rejected and fake sorrow, and ignore the only love that caused genuine sadness.

Every day, he would watch his loved one go about his day, and watch as he was embraced by someone else. He would watch, and tease him about it later.

_"So, you and Laurent looked pretty cosy at dinner today...Got any plans for this evening?"_

_"Gods, Inigo! What kind of- It's no business of yours!"_

Every night, it would be just the two of them, and he would watch Inigo twirl and whirl his way through a routine Inigo had made just for him, but he didn't know that.

_"How was that? I know I messed up a few steps bu-"_

_"It was fine. Minerva enjoyed it."_

_"What...uh, what about you?"_

_"I could watch it again."_

Every night in his tent, in the wee hours of the morning, he would lie awake, exhausted, yet unable to rest, plagued with the thoughts of his unrequited love. Those nights, he cried himself to sleep an hour before the camp awoke, and spent the following day ignoring comments about the circles under his eyes.

_"Inigo, buddy, you're not looking great. You getting enough sleep?"_

_"Gawds, eye-bag alert. What do you do all night?"_

Most often, those comments came from his mother, sweet, dear Olivia. He hated to lie to her, it pained his heart greatly, but he would not burden her with his trifling issues.

_"Honestly Mother, I'm fine. I was just up late practicing a new dance."_

_"O-Oh, really? Would you mind letting me watch?"_

Sometimes though, the remarks came from the one who'd kept him up, and he wouldn't need to smile and lie. He could simply sigh, and say that the dancing had spent his energy. He failed to notice the look in their eye, the expression on their face, hidden behind a mask.

_"Inigo."_

_"Listen, it's fine, it was just a long day so dancing for you took more out of me than I thought."_

_"..."_

Even rarer still, but most antagonising for him, was when the one who loved and was loved in return chastised him for his tired appearance and lackluster attitude.

_"Inigo. Once again your performance in battle has dropped. I must implore you, get some rest."_

_"Right...Sorry Laurent. Anyway I'd best be off."_

Inigo knew he meant well, but he couldn't quite be around Laurent again just yet. It made his stomach churn whenever he saw them together. He was happy for them, but his jealousy wasn't easily quashed.

He wanted to be rid of it, really he did, but a little part of him wanted to hate Laurent, if only to give him someone to be angry at. But, his foolishly kind heart would not allow it, and his anger was redirected to himself.

Angry that he didn't try harder to win his crush's affections, angry he thought he'd have a chance, and angry that he felt the way he did ; He found it difficult to be around the couple. One night, he'd even felt angry that he ever convinced him to come to the past, and the second the thought crossed his mind he'd tugged furiously at his hair, ashamed of himself.

Inigo began to spend less time with him, instead hanging around Owain and Cynthia, and even Severa. They were upbeat and cheerful - Excluding Severa of course, or when Owain wasn't having one of his bad days, and kept the mood generally happy. It helped, and he felt better. Still empty, but better.

It got a lot better when the war ended.

The army itself wasn't disbanded, but most people simply drifted away, leaving only the core of the sheperds. Laurent and his partner had gone to Wyvern Valley, Morgan had gone off adventuring, so Lucina had gone with them to make sure they didn't get hurt, and then Brady had insisted on going as well. Nah and Yarne had gone...somewhere. The only children left were Noire, Owain, Cynthia, Severa, Kjelle and himself, though Noire planned to visit Plegia soon.

He was happy. And yet, Inigo was still counting the days until his return.

On the eve of the dreaded day, he'd been out with Owain and Severa, and they'd encountered a strange person, who begged for their help.

Inigo didn't need to think about. His kind heart had decided before his mind had. If there was a Kingdom in need, he'd help them. What else could a dandy like him do?

Owain and Severa were both reluctant. Severa, who had plans with her own lover, and Owain, who'd left everything behind for war once, and wasn't at all sure he wanted to do it again, having just finished his second war.

Of course, Inigo didn't have that. His mother and father were happy, and he'd be born in a few years, so they'd not soon miss him. He wasn't silly enough to doubt his comrades cared about him, he knew they did, but everyone seemed to be drifting away, what would it matter if he did the same?

That, and he'd free both himself and his loved one. Inigo knew he knew. He knew that it gnawed at him, the guilt, that he shouldn't at all have felt, because it wasn't his fault. It was never his fault, only Inigo's, for loving a man he could never have had.

So he went. And along came Owain, refusing to send Inigo out alone. The way Owain spoke reminded Inigo of his own words, in the past.

_"No matter how strong you think you are, going ahead to fight by yourself, is just crazy. I'm not letting you go alone."_

Or, at least, mostly they did.

_"Can't let you get all the glory, I'm the Scion here."_

Severa, well...Inigo knew she didn’t want to go. She made it perfectly clear the entire time she went with them.

_"Gawds, I can't believe I'm leaving everything behind just to make sure you too dimwits don't die! This is so dumb. We literally, just finished a war, in case you forgot! Ugh..."_

But still, their hearts were alike, and neither could leave innocent people to die, knowing they could help. So off they went, through the Gate.

Anna caught them there, and asked if they wanted her to send messages. She seemed sad that they were leaving, almost.

Owain left messages for just about everybody in the Sheperds, gods only knew what he was saying, and Severa, for her parents, Lucina, and Noire.

Inigo was hesitant. He gave Anna apologies to his parents, and Lucina, as Severa did, for they both knew how she'd feel. He almost didn't give his final message, but a sad, knowing look from Owain, and a pat on the shoulder prompted him. So he did. He finished rather quickly.

And as the trio fled through the Gate, they emerged to a blue sky, and with blue hearts.

Blue.

_"So, we'll need new names obviously, lest our foes discover who we are!"_

_"What? No, that's dumb. You'd probably forget anyway, and besides, I happen to like my name."_

_"Come on Severa, embrace the new you! This is a new land, a new battle. A new Legend! The Great Hero... Eudes Stormbringer!"_

_"Pfft! What kind of a name is that!?"_

_"H-Hey now..."_

_"And 'Stormbringer', really?"_

_"Come on, you can be my sidekick...uh...Luna, the petty!"_

_"Hey!"_

**_Thwack!_ **

_"Ow, jeez, come on!"_

_"I refuse to call you Eudes. And Luna's a dumb name."_

_"Inigo, help me out here - Inigo?"_

**_Blue._ **

**_"Laslow. I'll be Laslow."_ **

_"Yeah, that's the spirit! Man that's a cool name though..."_

_"I suppose it's not as bad as Eudes."_

_"Okay, how about..."_

Laslow stepped forward, listening to his friends bicker, gazing at the sky above him. He took another step, and carried on. He didn't look back.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Goodbye, Gerome. I'm sorry. Be happy.**_  

**Author's Note:**

> ro is crying tears of joy right now she is loved and she is happy so here are some other gays, who are probably crying, and aren't happy. 
> 
> @ro can u write something other than angst pls n thank u
> 
> tagging yourself doesn't really work tho i guess it's like trying to kinkshame yourself? how do.
> 
> bisexualchocolate.tumblr.com


End file.
